


Bad Things Feel So Good

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Supernatural Elements, YouTuber Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: "Thank you to everyone for requesting me to react to Loey! He's so talented and it's safe to say that I stan him!"Unknown to Baekhyun, one out of a million of his viewers was Chanyeol himself.Just there, waiting for a chance to strike.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 290





	Bad Things Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a tweetfic on my old Twitter account, and this is the full and improved version of it. Hope you like it!

Everyone adored Byun Baekhyun, the genius handler of the popular Youtube channel called Kyoongtube.

With his wit, humor and his most appealing trait - his cuteness - Baekhyun created videos that covered almost everything under the sun. He made videos about music, crafts, hygiene, make-up, conspiracies, gaming and even ASMR. Whatever the topic was, netizens would end up liking it so much because of the uniqueness he gave to every video that only he was able to do.

Due to this versatility, it really wasn't much of a shock when Baekhyun uploaded a video entitled **"Eating Chicken Wings While Watching Loey"** or in other words, a reaction to videos that his fans sent him all related to Loey, one of the hottest artists the entertainment industry had to offer in the past few years.

The said reaction video went something a little bit like this:

"Oh. He raps."

"Oh. He sings."

"His dance sucks. Please send me hate comments, I want to do an ASMR of that soon."

"Why wait what's happening- HOW DID HE DO THAT HOW DID HE DRINK WATER THAT FAST?!"

"I have those shoes too."

"Wait, he actually looks hot? Three hours into doing this and I never realized!"

"Are you guys serious... does he really specialize in krumping??"

"His voice sounds as deep as hell."

"Loey and that cane have good chemistry on stage."

"He's hot but he's already balding... Poor guy. Comment if you guys want to see my hair routine on my next video!"

With someone like Loey being the main focus of the video along with Baekhyun’s usual funny commentary, no one was really surprised that the video immediately gained clout on social media and rapidly gained millions of views. This was Kyoongtube, his name is always paired with success in the world wide web.

But Baekhyun's success with the video didn't come without a price. The video he uploaded was a twenty-minute long amalgamation of his usual humorous quips and jokes, but no one knew that he actually had more than ten hours of film, and most of it was just him silently staring at the videos intently. There was just something about watching Loey that drove him mad. His moves, his voice, his face, his everything... Something about him made Baekhyun want to know more about him.

He was completely enchanted, like Icarus to the Sun.

"No wonder he has so many fans," Baekhyun murmured as he watched another one of Loey's videos.

In this particular clip, Loey was on stage performing a very sultry song under the alluring strobe of red lights. When his eyes came in contact with the camera, Baekhyun felt goosebumps. There was a strange feeling rushing through him, and there was a thought nagging at him, saying that Baekhyun has definitely seen those pair of mischievous pretty eyes somewhere else.

"But where?" he asked himself, mind clouded with curiosity.

This was driving Baekhyun mad. He really shouldn't have made that video if he knew he’d start acting like those obsessive fangirls who would consume the hell out of Loey’s content. He was a grown man, he had no time for this anymore.

Most especially, he shouldn't have promised his subscribers that he’d make a series about Loey. Baekhyun had been too excited by the videos’ popularity that he promised something that would make him miserable.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen among the millions of those watching Baekhyun's video was the artist himself, laying naked and relaxed on his bed.

Loey was heavily amused with what Baekhyun had to say about him, especially his side comments and jokes.

"What an honor," Loey, or Chanyeol as he's known personally, laughed in triumph as he sipped on his wine when he heard how Baekhyun will continue making videos about him.

"Be careful Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered, his eyes reflecting Baekhyun's bright face from the screen in front of him. "You're inviting bad attention."

* * *

"Dude... why do you look so... dreadful?" Jongdae, Baekhyun's best friend and housemate, asked when he saw him get out of his room in an ugly state of appearance. His hair was a rat’s mess, and his droopy eyes looked more lethargic than usual because of the dark bags decorating them.

"Too much Loey," Baekhyun groaned as he got his own plate. " I'm currently capitalizing on his fame, and I made the mistake of promising my subscribers that I’d create more videos about him.”

"I didn't see your new video yet," Jongdae said. He didn’t know how creating content about the famous artist was any different from his usual, but he was too concerned about his friend to question that. "Eat a lot, will you? Also drink your iron supplements."

"Roger that," Baekhyun said, waving a hand tiredly. "Hey, do you think you can get me concert tickets? I want to see Loey live."

Jongdae gave him a funny look. "For what? Have you become his fan?"

"Don’t misunderstand, this is just third-party capitalism. Don't make me repeat myself."

Baekhyun had a very weird thought process, and this was mostly the reason why he was so good at what he does. His brain was a vast galaxy field, but this also rendered common men unable to fully understand him. Jongdae was one of those people who couldn't fathom his intention, but he was a reliable friend so he chose to just let Baekhyun have his way.

After taking notes of Baekhyun's request, Jongdae bade him goodbye and left for work, giving Baekhyun the freedom to do whatever he wanted in the house without feeling conscious of someone else's presence.

Setting up Baekhyun’s equipment for filming was easy, and focusing on what to do was the hard part. He was quite systemic, so Baekhyun had already planned to do part one of him singing Loey's songs in ASMR. It was all set up, and he already knew which songs to do.

But Baekhyun soon found himself just gaping blankly at the camera lens, his mind muddled up with thoughts of Loey running around in his head. His brain was like that thoughts meme – no thoughts, head empty, just Loey.

It was really strange.

Baekhyun has focused on different celebrities before, but not one of them has distracted him as much as Loey has.

What he had failed to tell Jongdae was that he had dreamed of the artist, one that didn't allow him to sleep a wink ever again until morning. It had been a dream about Loey doing really inappropriate things to him in that black outfit that he had while performing with the cane, a dream that he didn't really want to think about anymore.

Baekhyun was acting like a hormonal teenager in his late 20s, it's embarrassing.

Like alright, Loey was hot. Really, really, REALLY hot. Hotter than Baekhyun would have wanted to admit. He’s the personification of a daydream and he’s sex on legs. He’s got the face of a god and a voice that hits deeper than any dick probably ever will. He’s too goddamn attractive, you'll go crazy just understanding the scope of his allure.

But so were many other artists and celebrities, and it's so weird for Baekhyun to have this intensive, borderline obsessive behavior towards Loey in barely even two days.

"Focus!" Baekhyun yelled at himself in frustration, slapping his cheeks as he closed in on his laptop and put his headphones on.

"Fuck it, let me save all of this by livestreaming instead."

And indeed, it did become successful, with his stream count reaching millions of viewers. He rarely streamed since he was a very transparent person who might do something that wasn’t appropriate for the public to see, so this opportunity was something subscribers wholeheartedly took part in with great enthusiasm.

Baekhyun ended up streaming for the most part of his day, just being goofy and talking a lot. He even does a Google Hang-out with his subscribers. This was something not a lot of youtubers would be able to do without losing their subscribers’ interest, but he was a different case.

What a productive day.

Streaming was actually really fun despite being very time and energy consuming, but Baekhyun still had to eventually end the stream.

And almost immediately, as the cameras shut down, his mind was back to Loey.

Desperate to keep himself from getting obsessed over Loey again, Baekhyun contacted his friends Kyungsoo and Jongin to distract him. He didn’t mind third-wheeling for now, just as long as he doesn't go crazy over Loey.

"It's been so long since you got out of your house," Jongin laughed as they took turns to hug their hermit of a friend. “Look at you, you’re so pale. I bet you haven’t seen the sun since two months ago when we went to the beach.”

"Youtuber life is hard, man," Baekhyun laughed. "I miss going out for a drink, so help me unwind tonight."

"Of course," Kyungsoo said, patting Baekhyun’s fluffy brown hair.

There was this club deep into the city with a VIP section popular among celebrities residing in the area. Baekhyun and his friends always used to go here because they like how they can meet people and have fun without too much trouble because of the security and good service.

"Damn, I should have brought Jongdae with me!" Baekhyun laughed as they were greeted with the loud banging music and the ambience of luxury within the area. He had forgotten how exciting clubbing could be, it’s been far too long since the last time he came here.

"Haven't been drunk in so long, the adult life is just so boring," Kyungsoo laughed as they sat at the bar.

As the bartender tended to their drinks, the three of them began catching up. It’s been a month since Baekhyun met up with these two. Aside from his hectic working schedule, Baekhyun also found it harder to move around as his subscribers grew. He didn’t consider himself a celebrity but he did have an undeniable popularity.

"I saw your video on Loey," Jongin said. "I was laughing so much! The way you drag him but praise him at the same time is gold. His fans probably don’t know whether to bash you or thank you."

"I met him once," Kyungsoo chimed in. "He's pretty strange."

"Let's not talk about that guy, please," Baekhyun laughed playfully, although he's actually pretty desperate. While he was dying to know what Kyungsoo knew about him, he also did not want to occupy himself with Loey again. "Ever since I made that video, my life has been filled by him these days. I even promised my subscribers a series about him! I'll be haunted by him for a while."

"Are you, perhaps, attracted to him?" Jongin suggested, wiggling his eyebrows as he and his boyfriend exchanged amused looks.

"What, pfft, of course not!" Baekhyun laughed nervously as he took a sip from his drink. He cringed a bit at the good sour flavor when it hit his throat.

"Don't be so scared to admit it, it's not like you're special," Kyungsoo snickered. "The whole nation is probably in love with him. I mean, even Jongin had a little crush on him before."

"Let's change topic please," Baekhyun groaned, rubbing his face.

Despite wanting to tease Baekhyun a bit more, Jongin and Kyungsoo proceeded to talk to him about everything that he had missed.

And it was quite a lot.

"No one informed me about Sehun's housewarming party, nor about the surprise party for Junmyeon!" Baekhyun gasped, clearly upset.

"Sehun even talked about it on his vlog posted on his channel," Jongin said. "He ranted about how one of his bestest Youtuber friends didn't appear to the party and his housemate only sent Sehun a bunch of toiletry and kitchen utensils in his behalf."

"I hate this lifestyle," Baekhyun wailed. "I missed so many things!"

The night went on with them just chatting over drinks. They've gotten a little bit tipsy that later on, Baekhyun found himself in an awkward situation with Kyungsoo on Jongin's lap, making out.

"Jongin's not even drunk," Baekhyun grumbled as he turned to the other side to avoid the scene. Aside from it being disgusting, it hurt his single sorry ass.

"Third-wheeling, huh?"

When his eyes fell on the stranger right next to him, Baekhyun has never felt shock this strong in the past twenty-six years of his life. He released a mildly loud gasp, eyes blown wide and his mouth open into a very prominent shape of an 'o'.

The person chuckled, swirling the drink in his glass. "Hey, chill. You look like you're about to faint."

"I-I am a-about t-to faint," Baekhyun squeaked helplessly.

He hadn't realized that the person on his other side had been Loey himself, in all of his exquisite glory. Baekhyun might be a little drunk, but his eyes couldn’t be playing tricks on him. This person really was _the_ Loey, there was no one else with a face as perfect as his.

"Why?" the artist smiled up at him, moving his body to face Baekhyun directly. He was dressed in a formal black shirt tucked in straight black pants, his red hair slicked back in a messy, rugged aesthetic. He looked so incredibly good, Baekhyun felt so blessed.

"You might get back at me for making fun of your dance skills," he responded with an awkward little giggle.

Baekhyun was clearly passing it all off as a joke, but he's going crazy right now.

He knew Loey had the audacity to exist with all that perfection, but he also dared to come and wreak havoc on Baekhyun's mind! 

"Dancing truly isn't for me," Loey graciously said. "By the way, I like your channel. I'm actually subscribed to it. You're really funny."

Baekhyun perked up. He couldn't look Loey in the eye, but now, he found himself gazing in them because of what he just said.

"Really? You, Loey, subscribe to me?"

"Why? Are artists not allowed to watch youtubers?"

"N-No!" Baekhyun said as he waved his hand. "I-I'm just thinking about how busy you are."

"I fuck around a lot, I have plenty of time. Trust me, I have time to watch you." Chanyeol brought his glass to his lips and winked. 

Baekhyun's mind was going haywire. He's about to deteriorate to insanity once this night was over.

Turning to the bartender, Baekhyun ordered a strong drink for himself, hoping that when he vomited it all out tomorrow, he'll be able to forget about talking to Loey, too.

"I'm Baekhyun by the way," he introduced himself with a silly smile awhile later. 

"I know, you say that a lot in your videos," Loey teased. "But alright. Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol is my real name."

Baekhyun burst into laughter as he spurted his drink back into his glass.

"Let me guess, you switched Yeol into Loey and thought it was cool so you went with that?" 

"You notice things easily," Chanyeol nodded. "That's why you know how to make fun of me effectively."

"I like making fun of really cool people, you know?" Baekhyun slurred, a bit off his head now. The drink really was too strong. "But of course, it's just for shits and giggles. I respect y'alls perfection."

Chanyeol dragged his tongue across his lip as he leaned closer towards Baekhyun, whose initial coyness has been blurred out by the cloud in his mind.

"You think I'm cool, huh?" he whispered.

"You're cool when you're grinding on a cane and not krumping like a gorilla," Baekhyun laughed shamelessly. 

"That mouth of yours will end you someday," Chanyeol chuckled, his voice low. "You know, I'm kind of wondering. What do you have in mind for your video series about me? Spoil me a bit."

Baekhyun hummed, deep in thought as he rocked his body side to side restlessly. 

"I've got lots," he said. "I've got a concert vlog, merch unboxing and a dance cover to show you what it's really like to dance. You suck."

"Okay," Chanyeol shrugged, leaning in even closer. "Since you're so good, teach me how to grind on a cane properly."

"Your hips need to move! They're so stiff," Baekhyun criticized him as he leaned away. Although he was tipsy, he was still aware of the artist's advances and he does his best to ignore him. 

"Just practice a bit more."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Practice how? On you?"

Baekhyun choked on air before he gave him a scandalized look.

"WHAT-"

"Chill," Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's outburst, reaching out to pat his heated cheek, the chubby flesh bouncing a bit under his fingers. "I was just joking. I like your reactions, no wonder you're so good at being a youtuber."

"Thanks," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking away. His eyes strayed on the seat on his opposite side and to his confusion, Baekhyun found his friends missing.

"H-Huh?" Baekhyun mumbled. "Where did they go?"

"Your friends?" Chanyeol said. "I saw them get out. A couple can't be bothered with the third wheel when they're horny."

Baekhyun groaned as rubbed his hands over his face, hoping the haze on his senses eased up a bit.

"Look, thank you for keeping me company, Chanyeol-"

"It's my pleasure, Monsieur," Chanyeol smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah," Baekhyun nodded, distracted by his charm. "Well, I-I gotta go..."

"But why?" Chanyeol said, tilting his head to the side as he jut out that plump pouty lip in such a cute way, effortlessly messing with Baekhyun's mind. "We were having fun."

"I'm just tired," Baekhyun said. "I had a stream earlier that took hours. I just want to sleep."

"Aww, bummer," Chanyeol clicked his tongue. "But can you make it home like that? You're drunk. I can take you home, I've got my car with me."

"No no no," Baekhyun said, shaking his head. "I'm fine-"

But the universe didn't seem like it wanted to give Baekhyun mercy. As he stood up, Baekhyun suddenly lost his balance. The dizzying haze hit him hard, making him lose control over his senses as he stumbled back.

Unfortunately, the bar was raised and there was a small flight of stairs. When he took another step backward, he lost footing and fell. Baekhyun crashed to the floor, not even having enough time to feel the pain that came with the impact. His senses shut down and he lost grip on his consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Chanyeol frantically calling for his name. 

That night, Baekhyun dreamed of Chanyeol again and this time, it was thankfully not inappropriate.

Well, kind of.

He dreamed of making out with him on a bed in a slow, heated pace. Chanyeol's hands roamed around his body as he mumbled something against his lips that Baekhyun couldn't understand. 

But when the dream slowly started to fade away into the darkness, Baekhyun finally made out one word from Chanyeol:

_"Mine."_

And suddenly, Baekhyun jolted back into consciousness.

"Whoa calm down, prince charming. The wine's gonna spill everywhere."

Baekhyun gasped when he saw Chanyeol sitting next to him on the bed. He was just in a bathrobe with a book and he had a wine glass in hand. He looked really sexy right now, but that was the least of Baekhyun's worries.

"What happened?!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he patted his body down. He only wore a bathrobe, too. 

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're wondering," Chanyeol sipped on his wine glass and licked his lips. "I wouldn't do anything while you're drunk."

Baekhyun sighed in relief, but suddenly Chanyeol was all up on him, face so close to his. "But of course, if you're sober..."

Baekhyun gulped as his veins sparked to life. He was so close that his breath fanned against his, all fruity from the wine and his toned body was pressed against his. It got him all hot and bothered as he gazed into Chanyeol's really mesmerizing eyes.

 _He has really pretty eyes_ … _were they gold?_

"I-I think I'm dreaming right now," Baekhyun whispered.

"Hmm? Why so?" Chanyeol whispered back with a playful smile. "Are you going to say _"you're so dreamy"_ or something?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. This man should just keep his mouth shut so that Baekhyun can preserve the ethereal impression he had of him.

"Next time I'm going to do a storytime and expose to everyone how you're so insufferable."

"You're being uptight, I'm just having fun," Chanyeol laughed, booping Baekhyun's nose as he leaned away and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun wondered as he slowly crawled up to the end of the bed.

"Gonna prepare breakfast, sweetheart," Chanyeol said. "You can follow me out if you want. You can also choose to stay here. Feel at home. You can even do a vlog."

Baekhyun scratched his nose, suddenly feeling shy. "People will get the wrong idea. They will think we're dating and that's gonna ruin your career."

"There's nothing homo about two bros in one house wearing only bathrobes in the first place," Chanyeol teased, winking at Baekhyun as he tilted his wine glass to him then walked out while laughing. 

When the artist was gone, Baekhyun felt all the strength in his body give way. He plopped down the bed, his nose filling up with Chanyeol's scent - a mix of musk and mint. He was a bit dizzy from how fast things were escalating, and it felt like he'd have a whiplash any moment.

How on earth did he even manage to reach this point? On what grounds did the universe have to give Baekhyun this kind of cruel treatment? Of course, Baekhyun acknowledged the fact that he was extremely lucky to get the chance to be this close to the one person that he's been - okay, he admits - he's been lusting over. He can't deny that.

But clearly, Baekhyun wanted to be left at peace. Being involved with someone like Chanyeol will just invite trouble. He was content being just a youtuber, there was no place for drama in his life.

The universe begs to differ though, and it had bigger plans for him.

"Hey, just in time," Chanyeol said when Baekhyun walked into the kitchen, which took him a while to locate because the man had such a huge house and there didn't seem to be anyone else but them.

"Do you have some meds?" Baekhyun asked timidly, avoiding his eyes. "My head is throbbing, it feels like splitting apart."

"I got you," Chanyeol whistled as he left. When he came back, Chanyeol had a medicine for headache and pain in hand but before he gave it to Baekhyun, he grabbed a wine glass and filled it with water.

"Don't you have any normal glasses?" Baekhyun asked him with a judging stare.

Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly.

"Call me dramatic, but I like luxury even when I'm just drinking the simplest of liquids. With the sort of image that I have, I cannot settle for anything else."

Baekhyun sputtered out a laugh, amused that he was able to meet such a snobby person in real life.

"So you can't dance, you're a flirt, you're insufferable and now you've also got this obnoxious rich swagger? Wait until I expose you!"

"It would be an honor," Chanyeol smiled. "You can even do a tour of my house."

Baekhyun shook his head with a sigh. "You're social suicidal."

"At least being featured on your videos means that I'll have this little anchor on you," the artist said as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the other.

Tilting his head up, Baekhyun wondered, "Why do you want to be involved with me?"

Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun, all of his attention on him. The close distance made the air around them immediately surge with electricity, making it hard for the latter to breathe and think properly. It felt like his whole body was being overwhelmed by everything that was Chanyeol.

"You're not dense to not realize I'm interested in you, right? I've been making it obvious enough."

Baekhyun's mouth dropped open.

"W-What?" he stammered, in complete disbelief.

Chanyeol sighed as he leaned against the table, propping his elbow up and rested his chin on his hand. Up and close like this, Baekhyun could see his pretty face – his doe eyes, plush lips, symmetrically pleasant features – everything about him was pretty. He would appreciate the hell out of his sheer prettiness on a normal day if it wasn't for his shock.

"Do I need to stress it more?" Chanyeol reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Baekhyun's ear. "I fancy you, Byun Baekhyun. Quite a lot."

Baekhyun gulped, eyelashes fluttering as he blushed deeply.

This can't be real life right now. Did he really just receive a confession from _the_ Loey?

"C-Can I go home?" he murmured in a low, shaky voice. He was so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do but want to escape and find time to arrange his thoughts.

"Why? You haven't eaten your food," Chanyeol said with a little pout, evidently unwilling to let him go.

Baekhyun shook his head and rubbed his face.

"It's okay. I'm really thankful... it's just that you're too much to handle right now. I'm sorry."

Chanyeol looked down, genuinely looking disappointed. 

"Rejection feels really awful," he said with a little laugh. "But of course, I can't do anything about it if you aren't interested."

"N-No!" Baekhyun shook his head, wanting to slap himself. Who was he to make someone like Chanyeol feel like he's being rejected?!

"Is it because of the groupie rumors?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Truly, I'm not a slag man. I've never slept with just anyone. I value my privacy and I never trust anyone easily."

"That's not what I mean..." Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up and his heart pound erratically. He didn’t only feel flustered, he also felt embarrassed. He can’t believe he made someone like Chanyeol try to justify himself. "I'm really sorry… I didn’t mean it like that..."

What the hell.

Even though it was incredibly unacceptable for a lowly person like him to make Chanyeol prove his character to him, Baekhyun felt slightly pleased to know that Chanyeol was exerting effort. He was showing that he really was interested in Baekhyun. Whether it was all a lie so that Baekhyun can be his next conquest, none of that mattered at the moment.

Baekhyun felt so excited and giddy, the kind that had a lot to do with the matters of romance and sensuality. The last time he felt this way was years ago, when he was still in college. It’s been so long to the point that he has lost interest.

He never thought he'd feel this way again, and he was so lucky to actually experience it once again with Loey himself.

"It's okay, I'm not upset," Chanyeol shrugged.

"No... I just..." Baekhyun cleared his throat and looked away.

"I still want to see you again…"

Baekhyun can't bring himself to look at the expression on Chanyeol's face lest he embarrassed himself even more, although it didn't take him much to know that his face wasn’t gloomy anymore and he was back to those passive smug smiles of his.

"Okay, I see," Chanyeol finally said. "You said you were coming to my concert, right?"

Barkhyun nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'll give you a VIP ticket and a backstage pass. I can also give tickets to your friends, but they'll have to leave you to me once everything's over."

Baekhyun nodded again, his throat dry as he fidgeted with his robe.

"Okay..."

Chanyeol stared at him for a few moments, eventually clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"Baekhyun, look at me," he softly called out to him.

"I-I can't..." Baekhyun nervously said.

"Why?"

"I'm scared..."

Chanyeol stood up. Baekhyun subconsciously tilted his head up, tensing when the artist suddenly leaned down, trapping him in his seat as he held on to the armchairs. His face was so close that Baekhyun could feel his hot breath again.

"What's so scary about this?" Chanyeol whispered, eyes boring deep into Baekhyun who was too mesmerized, his initial anxiousness now overwhelmed by how fascinated he was of the artist.

"You know, your lips are really pretty..." Chanyeol murmured, bringing his face closer. Baekhyun's breath hitched, his face really hot.

"I wonder how they would feel against mine?"

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun's breathing became sparse, lips slightly parted. His mind was flying, but at the same time it was high in anticipation.

"But not today." Chanyeol leaned away and smiled mischievously at Baekhyun, smiling even more when he saw the disappointed look on his face. 

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whined lowly with a little pout. He felt cheated, completely deprived.

"You want to go home quickly, right?" Chanyeol said, smirking devilishly. "Eat your breakfast. I'll drive you home."

Baekhyun continued to pout, feeling like Chanyeol's just playing with him. 

This was exactly what he's been trying to avoid from the start, only that this has gotten worse because Chanyeol himself as a person was now involved. He was such a tease, Baekhyun will end up just thinking about him until the next time they meet.

There was just something about him that pulled Baekhyun in, and he just can't find it in himself to let go now. 

* * *

"Hello everyone," Baekhyun whispered loudly into the camera.

"Today, I dragged my friends to Loey's concert. I'm about to make fun of him and make you guys all hate me live on camera tonight."

"That's not gonna happen," Jongdae practically shouted as he forced himself in front of the camera lens. "Trust me when I say he's been so whipped over that Loey guy-"

"No Youtube account, no opinion," Baekhyun said, shoving him away.

"I can still watch without signing in-"

"Anyway!" Baekhyun aimed the camera out into the arena, filming the sprawling sea of fans all around them.

"All these people will trample me once they notice that the loser who runs Kyoongtube is right here watching with them. They're going to go batshit crazy and sacrifice my sweet dead ass to their overlord."

"You'll see it live on my snapchat, so follow user dothesoo12!" Kyungsoo yelled out while Jongin cackled in the background.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought them along with me," Baekhyun grumbled. "I've never experienced bullying more than I have with them, and they're supposed to be my friends."

Baekhyun sighed as he looked up to the stage. There was currently just Chanyeol's music videos playing on the LED screens, and even those were enough to drive him further into this lethal mix of anticipation and anxiety. 

He was just passing it all off by filming because it calms him. 

"Okay, ask Kyoongtube time. _'What do you feel about seeing Loey's concert for the first time?'_ " Baekhyun began, reading off from a list of questions.

In truth, he felt nervous. He felt excited. He felt so hot. It's a twisted amalgamation of feelings that could only be linked to a sense of romantic connection.

But no one needed to know that.

"Honestly, I'm worried about his dancing," Baekhyun joked with a little snicker. 

"Hey, this kid right here said Loey can't dance," Kyungsoo suddenly called out to the fans at the side as he pointed at Baekhyun, intentionally stirring up trouble for him.

"Is that true?" one boisterously asked, tone harsh and filled with venom.

"N-No!" Baekhyun panicked, glaring at his friends. "I said I love Loey's dancing! They're just joking, don't take them seriously."

The fans gave him a onceover then quickly turned away, more preoccupied about Loey rather than some stranger. Baekhyun mouthed a profanity at his friends before looking back at his camera.

"You guys, I've been harassed by fans!" Baekhyun dramatically said, faking a scared voice as he fanned himself.

Baekhyun can use that for clickbait. He was still a youtuber no matter what. 

"Is this gonna take long?" Jongin chimed in, slumping against Kyungsoo. "I'm bored. Do they deliver chicken in here?"

"Jongin, this is a concert," Jongdae deadpanned.

"I know but-"

The speakers suddenly burst into a song and the whole arena got flooded by darkness. "Omg it's starting," Baekhyun gasped as he stood up and looked up to the stage, lights bursting into color.

"Holy shit wow I can't believe this is actually exciting me," he said. "You guys, I'll come back to talk about my experience, bye!"

Baekhyun never does. The concert is... it's an otherwordly experience.

When Chanyeol - or Loey - appeared on stage, he was nothing like the man he met, a completely different person. He was ten times the venom on stage, so ferocious and charismatic that Baekhyun felt like he should stop making fun of him. Even his friends were enjoying the show, dancing and hopping about.

There really was something strange about Chanyeol. He's got this astounding ability to make everyone look up at him and give him their wholehearted attention, then eventually make them fall for his charms.

Baekhyun believed it's more than just charm… but he didn't know exactly what.

When the concert ended, Baekhyun was quivering from the subsiding adrenaline and nervousness as his friends pulled him backstage.

"We have to meet him! Quick!" Jongin excitedly said, slightly bouncing on his feet. 

Even Kyungsoo didn't seem averted from the idea that Jongin had a crush on Chanyeol and he wanted to meet him. He was quite the opposite, seemingly excited to meet him as well.

Baekhyun was not really prepared when they passed by the guards and waited for Chanyeol to come out. He was fidgeting a lot, completely silent in his own thoughts while his friends chirped loudly around him, joking that Baekhyun was too stunned about the concert and he'll probably be one of those crazy fans for sure. They were not really aware of everything that has been happening.

But they're right about one thing - and it's that Baekhyun was going crazy.

"Hello there!"

Baekhyun's friends gasped when Chanyeol arrived minutes later, looking tired yet refreshed and smiley as he approached them. He has changed into just a simple black shirt and skinny jeans, looking casual yet still too good-looking. Baekhyun didn't miss the way his eyes flash towards him, menacing yet teasing at the same time (and how he manages to do that even with a friendly smile, Baekhyun has no idea).

"Baekhyun and the crew, how lovely," Chanyeol said. "What's up? Did you enjoy the concert?"

"You didn't disappoint," Kyungsoo said, reaching out to shake hands with Chanyeol.

"So formal," the artist laughed. "I think we've met before?"

"At a film festival," Kyungsoo smiled. "I'm a scriptwriter for one of the movies."

"I remember now! Good job again for that."

"You were really good!" Jongin jumped in, placing an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders. "Is there anyway that I could, you know, sign up as one of your dancers? I do workshops!"

"He's predatory, he has a crush on you," Jongdae laughed, and this earns him a slap to the face.

"Really now? Awesome," Chanyeol said, lifting a hand up to which Jongin high-fived him in response, laughing.

"See? It's no homo," Jongin said, rolling his eyes at Jongdae.

"You're just scared Kyungsoo's not gonna let you sleep with him in bed tonight," the latter chuckled.

"Whatever," Kyungsoo said. "Oh, and Loey. Your biggest fan is over there. He's not talking."

"I know, he's kinda shy today," the artist said, looking over his shoulder to Baekhyun sheepishly standing at his side. He felt awkward, his easygoing nature lost because of his nerves. 

"Today?" Jongdae curiously asked, eyes twinkling with mischief as he smiled devilishly at Baekhyun. "You've met him before?"

"He stayed over at my-"

Baekhyun suddenly pulled Chanyeol down and covered his mouth.

"We met at some bar before!" he hurriedly explained. Jongin gasped as he snapped his fingers.

"It was two weeks ago, wasn't it?!" he said. "When Kyungsoo and I left early and accidentally left you behind!"

"No!" Baekhyun wailed helplessly. "It's not-"

"So that's why you didn't come home!" Jongdae gasped. "Scandalous!"

"In my defense, I just took him home and let him rest," Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun's hand away from his face and holding it to his side. "I even offered him to vlog at my house if he wanted."

"No-" Baekhyun tried to defend himself, but Chanyeol gave him a pointed look. 

"Waaah," Kyungsoo deadpanned, clicking his tongue. "Loey was so nice to you even if you always made fun of him on your channel."

"I wasn't being rude to him on my channel! I even praise him a lot," Baekhyun argued, pouting a bit.

"Baekhyun's nice, don't worry," Chanyeol laughed. "We've been _very_ great friends since then."

The fluster that Baekhyun felt is so embarrassing he didn't know how to take it. He's so aware of Chanyeol's presence, especially of how his hand was still enveloped around his.

"You're going to give his channel lots of clout," Jongdae said. 

"I aim to be close enough to him to be able to get personally featured on a video. It's a dream come true," Chanyeol mused.

"You heard him," Jongdae mumbled to Baekhyun, pinching his side, who hissed in pain.

"Feature Loey on your channel," Kyungsoo pressured him. 

"Yeah, it's Loey himself offering himself to you!" Jongin chimed in.

"Could everyone of you just shut up," Baekhyun groaned, rolling his eyes as he pursed his lips in disdain.

"Oh, he's grumpy," Jongdae observed. "Loey, I'll let you borrow him for another night."

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he gasped at his friend.

"Are you seriously selling me out?!"

"Okay," Chanyeol quickly said. Even though he obviously would take him either way, having his friends' approval felt better. 

"Would you guys like a picture?"

The three nodded. "Sure!"

Baekhyun just stood at the side as his friends took pictures with Chanyeol, wondering about the things that will happen. It's not like he is totally against it... Baekhyun just found Chanyeol's presence so suffocating for him, overwhelming him so much. He excited Baekhyun but at the same time, Chanyeol's presence made him feel all kinds of overwhelming things that he can't decide if he liked or not. 

"I'll see you guys soon!" Chanyeol greeted the three, waving at them as he coolly slid an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders.

"You know... I didn't agree to this," Baekhyun said as they walked out into the cold night.

"You said it yourself. You wanted to see me again, didn't you?"

"Well I did..." Baekhyun mumbled weakly, remembering what he said before at Chanyeol's house.

"You're feeling shy around me, aren't you?" Chanyeol chuckled, looking at him from the side.

"Honestly, I feel indecisive around you," Baekhyun confessed. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun and led him towards a huge jeep, one that isn't something the usual celebrity would use, a different one from what Chanyeol used before. It looked like it's meant for travelling, and Baekhyun thought it was super cool.

"Get in," he said, opening the front seat door. 

"You aren't gonna sell me to the black market, right?" Baekhyun joked, tilting his head to the other.

"Why would I give you to anyone else when you're mine?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

"That's such a cheesy line," Baekhyun chuckled, but he did blush as he got in. When Chanyeol got into the driver's seat and closed the door, Baekhyun felt the air between them immediately thicken, seemingly tangible enough for touch.

"Sorry, I was supposed to take you out for something special," Chanyeol said, leaning back into his seat. "But I'm really tired right now..."

"You don't have to push yourself," Baekhyun said. "You can just go home and rest." 

"I don't want to." Chanyeol turned to his side, eyes meeting Baekhyun's. "I looked forward to this. I wanted to see you."

Baekhyun averted his gaze, feeling his heart stupidly pound in his chest. "W-Well... If you want..." Baekhyun gulped. "W-We can go to your place a-and hang-out there... Order food while we talk or something..."

Chanyeol smirked smugly, seemingly triumphant of how things were turning out.

"I think that's a great plan. But are you sure you want this? I'm not gonna force you."

All the alarms in Baekhyun's head were going off, telling him how this was really dangerous.

But how on earth can he deny Chanyeol when he wanted this too? He'd have to be extremely dumb to not come with him.

"I told you before," Baekhyun bit his lip. "I wanted to see you again. I-I'm also interested in you."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Chanyeol sighed heavily as he smiled brightly at Baekhyun. "Thank you so much, Baekhyun."

"I know you like my presence too much, that's why I'm doing charity," Baekhyun teased to ease the air between them into something more casual. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol laughed as he drove off. "You have no idea how much your presence can lift my mood."

Baekhyun leaned his side against his seat, staring at Chanyeol's side profile.

"Elaborate for me?"

"Mostly your videos," Chanyeol glanced at him for a moment. "Your videos make me feel so relaxed and just really happy, you know? You're the cutest when you're gaming or when you're having a mukbang."

"Stop," Baekhyun laughed, feeling somewhat embarrassed because of the compliment.

"And I'm serious about wanting to get featured on your channel," Chanyeol added. 

"If I ever invite you to film with me," Baekhyun said. "What kind of video would you like to be in?"

"Anything to be honest," Chanyeol answered. "But a boyfriend tag would be interesting," he cheekily added.

"As I've said, you're social suicidal," Baekhyun giggled as he looked out of the window. 

The little casual air that they had seemed to quickly disappear when Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrived at the artist's house. Every place where they got stuck in together would be filled with sensuous tension, and it's what was making Baekhyun feel a bit apprehensive around him.

"Feel at home, don't be shy," Chanyeol said as he led Baekhyun into the familiar interior.

"It's good to be back," Baekhyun sang, looking around. He was following Chanyeol deeper into the house, and when the artist suddenly stopped, Baekhyun did too. He turned around and closed in on the youtuber, who got goosebumps at how intense Chanyeol stared him down.

"Will it be okay if we... we stayed in my room?" he whispered lowly. 

"Will we be drinking sodas in wine glasses while we eat pizza?" Baekhyun whispered back with a cute little grin.

"Anything you want goes," Chanyeol shrugged.

And that's what they did.

In Chanyeol's room, they enjoyed pizza with soda in wine glasses and talked about lots of things all while seated on the bed.

"I think I'm wary of you because I don't know a lot about you no matter how I tried looking through Tumblr posts about information people know," Baekhyun said, leaning against the headboard.

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay... so what have you seen, then?"

"People think you're a vampire because you're already twenty-nine but you don't age."

"Interesting," Chanyeol chuckled, slightly whirling the wine glass in his hand. "Quite interesting."

"But are you really twenty-nine?"

"I'm actually thirty-two."

Baekhyun gasped loudly, looking at Chanyeol in a newfound light and more respect than before. Looking so young with such a pretty face, Baekhyun now understood the public's consensus of him being a vampire.

"Thirty-two isn't that old," Chanyeol said. "You look so astounded."

"I know, it's just that I really thought we might be the same age."

"In four years, you'll be thirty soon. Ageing is inevitable."

"In an industry plagued by ageism, you sure are so accepting."

"I just don't really care about how other people perceive me as long as I get to do what I want," Chanyeol shrugged, sipping on his glass. "It's all about music, people who love me for my music and the person I'd like to be with."

Baekhyun looked away, feeling flustered again. "You're so straightforward, it's scary."

"Isn't that an advantage?" Chanyeol smiled as he moved, the mattress sinking as he pressed up to Baekhyun's side. Gently, he reached out and made Baekhyun look at him.

"You don't have to play mind games to know I like you."

Baekhyun gulped, eyes flickering to Chanyeol's lips, distracted by how plush they looked up close.

"You want to continue where we were last time?" the artist murmured, thumb grazing his bottom lip.

Electricity charged Baekhyun's body, setting his nerves buzzing with energy - so alive. 

"I can't remember," Baekhyun boldy teased, suddenly having the courage as he reached up and held Chanyeol's hand on his cheek.

"Make me remember."

Chaneyol moved to put their glasses on the bedside table and he carefully dropped the box of barely-eaten pizza to the floor. 

"Well..."

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun flat to the bed, smiling alluringly as he hovered on top of him. He tilted Baekhyun's head up by holding his chin, the youtuber completely dazzled by how good Chanyeol looked above him.

Trapped like this, Baekhyun's blood was set on fire. Chanyeol lowered his head, lips slanted to align with Baekhyun, who closed his eyes and parted his lips ever so slightly.

Just when there were a few centimeters left, Chanyeol stopped.

"I wanted to kiss you before," he whispered. He's so close. "But I stopped here because it didn't feel appropriate at that time."

"How about now?" Baekhyun asked, his eyes hooded.

Suddenly, Chanyeol stuck his tongue out and in the most sultry way possible that had Baekhyun shivering in delight. He dragged his tongue along Baekhyun's bottom lip in an achingly slow motion, the stroke pushing Baekhyun deeper into a pit of desire.

"Let me take you."

His breathing ragged and body ablaze, Baekhyun nodded slowly and while that was a coy gesture of permission, the way his eyes relaxed into that of anticipation and want was anything but timid.

"Please," he whispered, voice low. Chanyeol leaned in. His lips part and melt into Baekhyun, but not quite when they only lightly touch and he pulled away with a small smirk.

"You're a tease," Baekhyun whined, his hand flying up, fingers weaving through Chanyeol's flaming red hair before gripping it tightly. 

"I like it when I tease you," Chanyeol murmured, bringing a finger up to gently caress Baekhyun's jawline. "Because you will definitely crave for me. Works like a charm because you wouldn't be under me right now if I gave you what you wanted the first time."

"You really are insufferable," Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Suffer my affection," Chanyeol exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed his face between his hands and peppers kisses all over Baekhyun's face.

"Tickles!" Baekhyun squealed, laughing as he tried pushing the artist away. Chanyeol laughed out loud, a sound that stunned Baekhyun for a moment because it was his first time hearing it. It sounded so good to his ears and made him feel... giddy.

Noticing him, Chanyeol calmed down and smiled softly at him before he finally kissed him full on the lips. Baekhyun closed his eyes, enjoying the plump lips moving gently against his. They're tender and kind, a total contrast from Chanyeol's intensity.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of how much I like you," the artist whispered against Baekhyun's lips. 

"You're right, I don't," Baekhyun breathed as Chanyeol's lips travel down along his jawline to his neck, where he settled to spoil him with lingering kisses.

"If I tell you that you always appear in my dreams, will that give you more of a hint?"

Baekhyun let a moan out when Chanyeol latched his lips around a certain spot and gave it more loving than necessary.

"You're honestly... too mysterious to me at the moment," he breathed out, a whole-body chill overwhelming him and making him shiver against the sheets. 

"I always dream about you here on my bed," Chanyeol said, tongue lightly touching against a hickey that he has made on Baekhyun's neck. "Just relaxed and cute against my sheets while I spoil you."

"I dream about you too, you're not special," Baekhyun groaned. 

"We've been intimate enough just by being in each other's dreams," Chanyeol teased, hands travelling down the dips of Baekhyun's sides. 

"Now I want us to be intimate in other ways." 

"Like?"

"Like you know..." Chanyeol shrugged. "Personal things... I want to get to know you more."

Baekhyun hummed, appreciating how Chanyeol's not forcing him into anything more than just physical touches and affection. Now he's still touching him all over, but Chanyeol's initiating a more substantial conversation for the two of them.

This is just really too good to be true. 

"Well..." Baekhyun played with Chanyeol's hair, loving how soft they felt in his palms. "I'm the youngest, my parents and my twin siblings are teachers in my hometown… I hate cucumbers... I only like men... And you're easily my type if you're interested to know that."

"Truly a useful piece of information," Chanyeol laughed gleefully.

"How about you?" Baekhyun smiled encouragingly. "Tell me about you?"

The light in Chanyeol's eyes dimmed a bit, but Baekhyun barely noticed.

"I've always been alone, I never had a family."

"O-Oh..." Baekhyun faltered, suddenly feeling glum and awkward. "Maybe this wasn't a-"

Chanyeol shut him up with a kiss.

"This goes both ways, we won't work if you gave me info about you and I won't with mine. Besides, life isn't so bad. I was eventually found by my father who owns my label."

"You make yourself sound really serious when it comes to me," Baekhyun observed, staring deeply into Chanyeol's eyes. "We've only met but you come on so strong. I like it but... wow. Nobody has ever been like this to me."

Chanyeol only gave him a cryptic smile. "Well, I am serious," he said matter-of-factly, his tongue peeking out to lightly graze his bottom lip. "No one wants to put in work for you, but I do. I want you to be mine."

Another chill ran through Baekhyun's body as the temperature shot up. 

"Take me out on a proper date next time," Baekhyun said. "Then from there, let's decide what to do."

"Sounds great to me," Chanyeol smiled in triumph, showing his cute little dimple.

"Yeah, but right now..." Baekhyun suddenly folded his limbs around Chanyeol's body and pulled him close against him. He took the taller's face in his hands and grinned enticingly, with all intentions of seduction.

"Can we be naughty for a little bit?"

Chanyeol hummed. "Let me think about it."

Baekhyun let out a childish whine, causing Chanyeol to burst out into a little giggle before going down to kiss him.

"Alright, baby. You just have to relax there and let me do all the work. Trust me?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"I'll trust you."

In the veil of the night, Baekhyun pliantly spread his legs and let Chanyeol play with him. The last time Baekhyun had sex was so long ago he couldn't even remember which boyfriend he last did it with, but that didn't matter anymore when the stimulation of a first fuck in a long while began to make him see stars.

"Don't… not too much…" Baekhyun breathed, trying his best to relax himself while Chanyeol fingered him with powerful strokes, preparing him for later's main course. His fingers plugged him up finally, his walls clutching around him desperately.

"You smell so sweet," Chanyeol whispered, burying his face against the crook of Baekhyun's neck as he nipped on the skin and inhaled deeply. They had showered before this, and the scent of soap and Baekhyun's body was intoxicating.

Chanyeol's fingers kept on plunging into him, the sounds of lube sloshing with his movements echoing through the room. Baekhyun whimpered, squirming until his movements suddenly allowed Chanyeol's fingers to hit one certain spot that made him dizzy with delight.

"There, right there," Baekhyun whined, moving his hips. "Fuck me right there, Chanyeol!"

"Behave," Chanyeol chuckled, kissing Baekhyun on the lips, trailing down until he got to his thighs, where he began to pepper kisses before biting into the skin and hammering his fingers against Baekhyun's sweet spot. The soft inner flesh of his thighs immediately blossomed red against Chanyeol's unrelenting mouth.

"Please…" Baekhyun sobbed, eyes watery from pleasure as he clamped his thighs around Chanyeol's head, who had taken his cock into his mouth and doubled the pleasure coursing through his body. Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, whimpering as his body quivered, enduring the sensations.

Chanyeol suddenly leaned back on his knees, letting the euphoria levels in Baekhyun decrease. He took his shirt off, revealing a lean, toned body then worked to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants, letting his cock out. 

Through tears, Baekhyun squinted and stared heatedly at Chanyeol's cock, feeling his throat go dry as an unreasonable want to just shove it in him flitted through his mind. It wasn't too huge, but it was above average and so girthy.

"Like what you see?" Chanyeol teased as he reached for a condom on his bedside table, ripping off the top with his teeth then put it on slowly.

Without letting Baekhyun answer, he suddenly gripped his thighs and pushed them outwards, saying, "Spread them wide, baby."

Heat warmed up Baekhyun's cheeks, embarrassed out of his mind yet unbelievably aroused. He watched with attentive eyes as Chanyeol pumped his cock before sliding it into him.

"Ah…" Baekhyun immediately let out a gasp, gritting his teeth at the strange feeling of such a thick thing inserting into him. As far as Baekhyun can remember, nothing has been comparable with him. 

Chanyeol draped himself over him and got busy kissing Baekhyun again, distracting him while he got used to the feeling of being filled.

"You feel like heaven down here," Chanyeol whispered in a sultry tone as he nipped at Baekhyun's jaw. "I'll enjoy the hell out of fucking you tonight."

"And how are you going to do that?" Baekhyun mused, feeling relaxed and bold now that he was fully adapted to the penetration.

"Like this," Chanyeol smirked as he drew his cock out slowly, making Baekhyun clutch his biceps and hiss under his breath. "Then I'll slowly begin to fuck you hard… like this."

Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol suddenly thrusted into him, hitting right where it made him go crazy with pleasure. Chanyeol held his hand while his other hand threw his leg over his shoulder and held him like that as he plowed through him with strength in his hips.

"I'm losing my mind," Baekhyun breathed pitifully, his body shaking at every thrust. He was losing his eyesight, and his throat was becoming sore. "I'm going to cum so hard… Chanyeol..."

"We're only just getting started, baby," Chanyeol smiled evilly as he suddenly switched their positions and hauled him up to his lap.

Baekhyun moaned, shivering when he felt the cock inside him go even deeper. Little sweet sounds of pleasure continued to escape his lips as Chanyeol held his waist and helped him bounce.

"You look really pretty right now," Chanyeol whispered, smiling as he lightly kissed Baekhyun, continuing to do so over his jaw then down to his neck headed for his chest, where he began to nip on the skin while his thumbs gently massaged his rosy nubs.

"That feels good," Baekhyun breathed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

"It does?" the man teased as he bowed and licked at one nipple. The hotness of his tongue felt like being he was being scalded but a lot more stimulating, making Baekhyun yearn for more.

Chanyeol understood this without having to know what was in Baekhyun's mind. He continued to suck on his nubs all while thrusting in him, making Baekhyun's jaw slack so he could just permanently moan while Chanyeol did wonders to his body.

"Chanyeol… I'm really cumming," Baekhyun helplessly said, slumping his body against Chanyeol as he moved his hips and began to ride him harshly, trying to get himself to reach climax.

"Then cum," Chanyeol said, reaching around to squeeze Baekhyun's asscheeks and heighten their movements.

When Baekhyun finally cummed with a high-pitched scream, Chanyeol didn't give him much time to recover as he flipped him over on his hands and knees then began hammering him from behind. The sound of the bed squeaking continued to resonate through the room, harmonizing with the melody of heavy panting and moaning.

The night was still young, after all.

* * *

"This is where I have to say goodbye," Baekhyun sighed when Chanyeol pulled up in front of his house the next morning. It was an hour until noon, and despite the soreness of his body under Chanyeol's hands just last night, he didn't want this sweetness to end.

"You sound so gloomy," the artist said, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Baekhyun's cheek.

"I don't want this to end," Baekhyun pouted. 

"We're going to see each other soon enough, and it's going to be another great night with just the two of us," Chanyeol whispered in a tender voice as he kissed down Baekhyun's neck.

"I will look forward to that then," the latter chuckled, reaching up to touch Chanyeol's cheek. Chanyeol lifted his head up and they gazed at each other, easily caught up in each other's eyes. Baekhyun smiled endearingly before they leaned in to kiss.

It was chaste and sweet, it's easy to lose . When they leaned away, Baekhyun can't stop the idiotic grin spreading across his face. "See you soon?" Chanyeol said.

"See you soon," Baekhyun nodded, gently pulling Chanyeol down to give him a forehead kiss before getting out of his car.

"Bye!" Chanyeol waved at him, and Baekhyun did the same before he disappeared into the door. Chanyeol broke out into a smirk as he leaned into his seat and drove away.

"Swear to hell he's fucking addicting," he mumbled, swiping at his bottom lip and grinning as he remembered how delectable and sweet Baekhyun was.

"And I will make sure that he'll be mine for life."

* * *

"You look happy," Jongdae smirked as his youtuber friend tottered into the household, humming to himself. "You've got that after sex glow-"

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun snapped at him, but he quickly broke out into a restrained smile. "Don't embarrass me."

"Look at you!" Jongdae cried out, putting his arms around Baekhyun immediately when he sat on the couch next to him. Baekhyun yelled out, laughing when Jongdae tightened his grip around him and squeezed him. He was so soft to the touch that it felt like hugging a human-sized plushie.

"You're all grown up now! I hope that Loey guy is making you happy."

"He truly is," Baekhyun sighed, leaning against Jongdae's shoulder. "He's everything I want in a guy, Jongdae. He's really mysterious but we're getting there. He even asked me out on a date."

Jongdae hummed as he hugged Baekhyun tightly again.

"Just be careful, okay?"

_Just be careful._

Really, what could go wrong besides paparazzis finding them out or fans stalking them? Baekhyun was already experienced with that kind of stuff at a certain degree. 

There won't be anything else aside from that, right? 

* * *

"And done!" Baekhyun exclaimed happily when his new video finally uploaded. He stretched, yelling out before he closed his laptop and stood up. The feeling of accomplishment put him in a better mood than ever.

Suddenly, his ringtone blared through the room, startling him a bit. Rushing to his phone, Baekhyun grabbed it and checked the caller ID. 

"Chanyeol, hey," Baekhyun greeted upon answering the call.

 _"H-Hey, Baekhyun,"_ Chanyeol said, nervous for some reason. _"Umm I was just wondering... my, umm, my aunt's daughter is coming over and I kind of mentioned you not knowing she's a fan... so c-can you come over for dinner tonight?"_

Chanyeol sounded really nervous, and it was Baekhyun's first time to hear him like this that it stunned him. He was normally very confident, and hearing him like this made him feel a bit giddy but anxious at the same time because this was basically Chanyeol introducing him to his family. 

"Don't you think this is kind of quick?" Baekhyun wondered.

_"N-No! Umm... if you don't want... I-I won't force you... I'll just tell them that you're extremely busy-"_

"It's okay, cutie. I'm going," Baekhyun smiled widely, reassuring him. "And you know, it's nice to hear you sound flustered for once."

Chanyeol was silent for a moment, then he laughed shakily.

_"Yeah, sorry Baekhyun... You probably don't think I'm cool anymore."_

"You really didn't just say that."

Chanyeol chuckled softly. _"Sorry... It's just that Dad's family hate the hell out of me."_

"But why would they hate you? You're a wonderful and accomplished human being. You're better than, like, sixty perfect of other people."

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol laugh again. _"Yeah... but they didn't really like my mom much. They succeeded at making me stay out of dad's life but I still managed to slither in like a parasite."_

"Don't say that..." Baekhyun chided him. "You're not a parasite. You reached where you are because of your talent, your dad only helped you because it's just fitting for a father to help his son especially when he was never there for the most of his son's life."

Chanyeol sighed. _"Sorry... I always feel negative with all of these people who basically made my life miserable."_

"Want me to come over right now?"

_"No... It's okay. See you later? I'll pick you up."_

"Sure. See you later, Chanyeol."

"Looking forward to see you again."

* * *

When he came, Baekhyun was greeted by the usual confident Chanyeol. He perfectly hid the fact that he felt incredibly antsy introducing Baekhyun to his family. The youtuber still detected his anxiety though, with his hesitant smile and his sweaty hands. Through the drive, Baekhyun took the initiative to keep on talking about lots of random things and it easily distracted him.

Everything about Baekhyun distracted him from other things in life.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol called out when they finally pull up into a driveway.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun perked up, attentive as he smiled up at the taller.

Chanyeol leaned in, taking a moment to gaze at Baekhyun before kissing him.

"Thanks for doing this for me, and I'm sorry in advance."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked.

"Because you know..." Chanyeol averted his gaze, clearing his throat as he shrugged, playing it cool. "You might hear... uh... not exactly pleasant things from my aunt and uncle..."

Baekhyun held Chanyeol's face in his hands then he kissed his forehead. 

"I adore you," Baekhyun murmured, hugging him to his chest. "A whole lot, even if we just met. You're a beautiful person to me, nothing they say will change that."

"Thank you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mumbled, voice muffled because his face was squished against the other's chest.

"Okay, enough hugging," Baekhyun laughed, letting go of the artist. "Shall we go?"

Chanyeol nodded and they both got out of his car. Baekhyun stood for a moment, gazing up at the mansion in front of him. He then felt Chanyeol's hand slip through his then guided him to the door. 

It's cold.

Baekhyun felt cold the moment he entered the threshold, making him step closer into his companion's side for warmth. The whole place was spacious and even more luxurious than Chanyeol's house, and Baekhyun thought that one was posh enough on its own.

"When is Chanyeol-hyung coming back, Mom? I want to play!"

"Honey... You know we've talked about spending too much time with your cousin Chanyeol, right?"

"But Mom! Chanyeol-oppa is cool!"

"Yeah Mom, we haven't seen him in a while! And he's a singer! He's really cool!"

Chanyeol stopped on his tracks, seemingly hesitant. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, witnessing how his expression faltered for a moment. He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed as his hand loosened its hold on Baekhyun's.

"I-I shouldn't have bothered..." Chanyeol mumbled. "They hate me, they won't even let me be with the kids."

"Nonsense," Baekhyun snapped at him, grabbing hold of his hand and then pulling him towards the entrance to the living room.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol weakly said. "M-Maybe we should-"

Baekhyun didn't listen to him. They entered the living room, where they saw a woman and two kids. 

"Good evening," Baekhyun greeted cheerfully, bowing towards their direction. "I'm Baekhyun, Chanyeol's boyfriend."

"Hello," the woman greeted back. "I'm Miyoung, Chanyeol's aunt-"

"It's Kyoongtube!" the kids yelled as they sprinted towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughed happily when they tackled him with a hug, arms holding on to his legs. He sank to his knees to reach their level, and he let them hug him.

"So cute!" Baekhyun exclaimed, gazing fondly at their bright faces.

"I'm so sorry," Miyoung said, looking troubled as she didn't seem to know what to do. 

"It's alright!" Baekhyun said. "Hey you guys, what's your name?"

"I'm Namseon," the young boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Naeun," the young girl smiled prettily. "We like Kyoongtube, Mom lets us watch you a lot."

"Well the For Children series and censorship seems to have been useful," Baekhyun laughed.

"Yes, thank god for that," Miyoung said with a small smile.

"Chanyeol-hyung never told us you are boyfriends with him," Namseon pouted. "He said you were only friends."

"That means you're going to get married and be our hyung too, right?" Naeun said, blinking innocently up at Baekhyun, who flushed at the thought.

"I'm sorry, the kids are really talkative," Miyoung said, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay," Baekhyun waved a hand. "They are so cute, no wonder Chanyeol loves them a lot."

Miyoung glanced at the man standing near the doorway, then back at Baekhyun.

"I see," she nodded. "The kids are fond of Chanyeol, too."

"I don't blame them," Baekhyun said, smiling sweetly up at Chanyeol who's just standing stonily behind him. He seemed to relax a bit, losing the trepidation in his body.

"Mom, can we play with Baekhyun-hyung and Chanyeol-hyung for a bit?" Namseon said. "We can play out in the garden!"

"But it's getting dark, sweeties," Miyoung reasoned.

"There are lights in the garden," Naeun argued stubbornly. "Please, Mom? It's boring here."

"It's going to be dinner in a while."

"Not until seven," Namseon groaned. "We still have lots of time. We want to play with Baekhyun-hyung!"

Miyoung sighed heavily before she tiredly waved her hand in compliance. "Alright."

She looked at Chanyeol and gave him a stern look. "Chanyeol, take care of them."

The artist perked up and nodded as Naeun approached him and took his hand.

"I will, Auntie," he softly said.

"Go ahead, I'll call for you when dinner is up. I'll be with your Dad and Uncle Jaehyuk."

Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol's aura noticeably shifted from anxious to happier the moment they stepped out to the garden with the kids.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Baekhyun gasped in awe when he saw the pretty lights lighting up the garden. The kids were leading them up to a part of the garden where there are sunflowers growing. In the midst of the bushes, there was a little playhouse there that quickly excited the kids.

"We saw you play in one like this at your hometown in one of your videos," Naeun giggled. 

"I did!" Baekhyun claps as he glanced at Chanyeol through an eyesmile. "They really like watching me, don't they?"

"Who wouldn't?" Chanyeol said with a calm sincerity before he climbed up the playhouse and helped Naeun. Chanyeol has always presented himself as someone mysterious, but everytime Baekhyun saw a glimpse of his other sides, it made him fall for him even more.

Right now, seeing Chanyeol be so happy as he played with his cousins, it's warming Baekhyun's heart even more. 

"Baekhyun-hyung! I want to give you something," Namseon said, approaching him with his hands behind his back.

"Oh? What is it?" Baekhyun said, tilting his head in interest.

The kid suddenly brought out a sunflower.

"Here," Namseon said, slipping it behind Baekhyun's ear. 

"So sweet of you," Baekhyun smiled as he touches the flower, lightly pinching the young boy's cheek.

"It's actually from Chanyeol-hyung," Namseon whispered to him, cupping his mouth with his hands. "He's too shy to give it to you, so I did."

Baekhyun ruffled Namseon's hair, smiling shyly. He then let the kid guide him by the hand to the monkey bars, where he helped him cross the bars by lifting him up.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, everyone, come here! Dinner is set!" They hear Miyoung called out to them. 

"Aww," Namseon pouted. "I was having fun. Can't we have ten more minutes?"

"We can always play next time when I come," Baekhyun said. "Let's not make your mom angry."

Namseon sighed and just nodded as Baekhyun took his hand and reunited with Chanyeol and Naeun. But when Namseon and Naeun met, they suddenly hit each other's arm and broke out into a dash towards the door, laughing as they raced each other.

"Hey," Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, walking next to him leisurely, taking their time. "Thanks for the sunflower."

"Sorry, it's cheesy," Chanyeol said, gazing at Baekhyun. "But it suits you."

"I'll keep this in a scrapbook," Baekhyun said, taking the sunflower out of his hair then admiring it in his hand. "You really are cute aren't you, Chanyeol?"

"That's rich coming from someone who claimed himself as my boyfriend. Nothing's cuter than that," Chanyeol bumped against his shoulder and winked at him.

Baekhyun burst out laughing, a blush touching his cheeks.

"Well we aren't exactly just friends, right?" he said. "We're dating, after all."

Chanyeol coolly slid an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders.

"Being Kyoongtube's boyfriend does have a nice ring to it," Chanyeol nodded his head in satisfaction. "I hope you're prepared for paparazzi and fans."

"I am," Baekhyun said, looking up to rub his nose against Chanyeol's. Chanyeol giggled and suddenly grabbed Baekhyun, lifting him up and swinging him around.

"Hey, stop it!" Baekhyun yelled, laughing as he grabbed on to Chanyeol's shoulders, afraid of falling.

"You make me really happy," Chanyeol mumbled as he put him down and hugged him tightly. 

"You do too," Baekhyun said in full contentment.

"Lovebirds, aren't you coming in?"

The two quickly straighten up when they heard a man's voice call out to them. When Baekhyun turned his gaze, he was in awe when he saw a really handsome middle-aged man standing at the door.

"We were on our way, Dad," Chanyeol smiled, pulling Baekhyun close against him. The youtuber looked up to the taller, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

The man hummed and crossed his arms. "I see. So this is Byun Baekhyun?"

"H-Hello," he bowed. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Chanyeol's dad, Seungyeol, nodded. "It's nice to meet the guy who's willing to tolerate Chanyeol. Has he been hard to deal with?"

"Dad..." Chanyeol groaned.

"He's a sweetheart, Mr. Park," Baekhyun said, slumping his head against Chanyeol's shoulder and reaching up to touch his cheek. Seungyeol chuckled and turned his back to them.

"That's good to hear. My son is lucky to have you. Let's go in, dinner is set."

Baekhyun met gazes with Chanyeol, smiling dreamily as they then get back inside the house, following after Seungyeol. 

The dinner went well. Chanyeol's dad, aunt and uncle were lovely people who were nice to Baekhyun and talked to him about his life as a youtuber. Chanyeol just kept quiet next to him, enjoying the food and occasionally putting food into Baekhyun's plate since he's busy talking. The dinner officially ended when Namseon and Naeun showed signs of being sleepy.

"We really want to chat more, but the kids are getting drowsy," Jaehyuk, Chanyeol's uncle, apologetically said. "It's really nice to meet you, Baekhyun."

"Same sentiments, Mr. and Mrs. Kim," Baekhyun dipped his head. 

"Baekhyun and I will be going too," Chanyeol spoke up after being silent for a while.

"You can hang around for a little while more," Seumgyeol said. "I was about to take out the new batch of wine that I've imported from Europe."

"It's cool, Dad," Chanyeol nodded, waving a hand. "But I am interested in that wine."

"I'll send some at your place tomorrow," Seungyeol winked at him.

"Thanks," Chanyeol gave him a small smile.

"Alright," Seungyeol suddenly reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "Well, it was nice having people over," the man grinned, a smile that's almost too identical to Chanyeol's. "Come back again, it's always lonely for this old man."

"Thank you for having me over," Baekhyun bowed towards him.

"Sure," Seungyeol nodded. "Thanks to you too, Baekhyun."

"We're going first," Miyoung said, carrying Naeun while her husband carried Namseon.

"Bye!" Seungyeol waved his hand, herding everyone out to the door.

But before Baekhyun could go past the door, Seungyeol suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Y-Yes?" he said, confused. The man looked over to Chanyeol, who was preoccupied by Naeun talking to him.

"I haven't been the best father to Chanyeol," he began, looking firmly at Baekhyun. "Life has been hard for him but whatever you find out about Chanyeol, just know he will never hurt you."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Is Chanyeol sick? I don't understand you, Mr. Park."

"Well," the man sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead. "You can put it like that... but that's all that I wanted you to know. Chanyeol is a good kid. He just needs love."

"Is it bad? Is it affecting his health?" Baekhyun started feeling worried. "Chanyeol isn't dying, is he?"

"He's not," Seungyeol reassured him. "You might think badly of him if you find out. He won't hurt you, and I hope that would change your mind if you ever think about leaving him."

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, utterly confused by the cryptic things that his dad was telling him. He met Chanyeol's gaze, who smiled at him and ushered at him to come.

What was Chanyeol hiding?

Baekhyun knew he will eventually know because Chanyeol was open about himself and wanted Baekhyun to trust him, but he can't help but feel like time might go against them. What if the moment Chanyeol deemed himself ready to share it to him, it's already too late for Baekhyun to help and do something about it?

That was going to break Baekhyun's heart tremendously. 

When Seungyeol finally let him go to Chanyeol, Baekhyun unintentionally gazed at him with forlorn eyes, thoughts muddled with questions about what was troubling Chanyeol.

But the artist didn't notice and continued to talk to Baekhyun in his usual flow. 

"...Wanna come over to my place?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun didn't really hear what Chanyeol said before that, but he just nodded and let him drive them away to his place. The next moment, Baekhyun found himself on Chanyeol's bed again, with the taller man pressed up against his side and hugging him closely.

Melting into the bliss, Baekhyun started humming and running his fingers through Chanyeol's red hair.

"What did you and dad talk about?"

Baekhyun stopped, fingers hovering over Chanyeol's forehead. The artist looked up to him, intense eyes uncharacteristically soft more than usual.

Should he tell the truth? If he did, how would Chanyeol react?

"He told me there's something troubling you," he ended up saying. Chanyeol stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing as he leaned back against the bed, creating a space between him and Baekhyun.

"Aren't you gonna tell me anything about it?" Baekhyun probed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'm worried for you, you know? I really, really, _really,_ care about you. It would break my heart if you turn out to be suffering and I had the chance to help you but didn't do anything because I didn't know what you're going through."

"I like you so much that I'd bare my soul to you but..." Chanyeol sighed heavily. "I don't think I'm brave enough to tell you about it."

Baekhyun rolled over, body hovering over Chanyeol as he trapped him underneath him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You're the most genuine person I know. Of course I trust you," Chanyeol said, holding Baekhyun's face in his hands. "But your fear? I don't trust it. You will succumb to fear when you find out and it's going to tear us apart."

"Then how am I going to fully commit to you when you've got something to hide?" Baekhyun argued, lips pouting. "I don't like keeping secrets, Chanyeol. What if you were a bad person?"

"Then maybe I am!" Chanyeol suddenly shouted, looking at the other with hurt across his face. Baekhyun perked up, surprised at his sudden outburst. He could see that his eyes were wide and filled with the expressions of a hurt deer in the headlights.

"M-Maybe this wasn't a good idea!" Chanyeol exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. "Maybe trying to be with you wasn't a good idea, maybe it was best if I just stayed in your dreams-"

"My dreams?" Baekhyun asked, face scrunched in confusion. "Chanyeol, what are you talking about?"

The taller was silent for a minute, his face covered with his hands. Baekhyun's heart was pounding, anxious as he stared at his boyfriend.

What's wrong with Chanyeol? 

"You should go," Chanyeol finally spoke a few moments later. He dropped his hands and looked at Baekhyun with soulless eyes.

"I can't when you're like this," Baekhyun pleaded. "Make me understand, I want to know what's happening to you!"

Chanyeol just shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Confused out of his mind, Baekhyun just let Chanyeol guide him out to the gate of his house. He wasn't mad at him at all. For as long as he knew that Chanyeol wouldn't hurt him, he trusted him no matter what.

"You're really not going to talk?" Baekhyun probed him again.

"Wait here, I'll get the car," Chanyeol coldly said, ignoring what he just said. This treatment quickly ignited Baekhyun's insecurity, flinching at the frostbite in his words that he wasn't able to miss.

"So are you also breaking up with me?" Baekhyun whispered, voice shaky as his eyes started to tear up.

Chanyeol stopped and quickly turned around to face the other. He was immediately startled by the sad look on Baekhyun's face, compelling him to step closer towards him with the mind to console him.

"No..." he answered, uncertainly. "I don't want to break up with you… ever…"

"Then what?" Baekhyun's bottom lip quivered. "Why are you acting this way?"

Chanyeol looked very apologetic this time, arms stretched out to hug Baekhyun in an attempt to soothe his agitation.

But the embrace didn't come.

Out of nowhere, an arrow suddenly sailed into the darkness of the night, finding its mark on the tall man's shoulder.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed in horror. The youtuber gaped in horror as Chanyeol stumbled to the ground, groaning as he held his arm.

Baekhyun knelt beside him, panic rushing through his body as he quickly moved in an attempt to help him.

"Ch-Chanyeol what am I going to do?" Baekhyun murmured, hands shaking. "Where d-did this even come from?"

"Please run."

"What?"

Chanyeol looked up, and Baekhyun's blood ran cold when he saw his eyes.

They were red.

Glowing, scarlet irises.

"I said, run!" Chanyeol shouted at him, shoving Baekhyun away.

But it was too late.

Baekhyun felt someone grab him from behind, then his back hit a body. 

"Let me go!" Baekhyun shouted, twisting his body and trying to get out of the person's grip, but he was stronger than him. A choke leapt out of the youtuber's throat when the man held him in a headlock.

"Let him go," Chanyeol growled, eyes hauntingly sharp as he glared at the person. Out from the shadows, two more men armed with crossbows appeared and inched towards Chanyeol, their arrows aimed at him.

"You better not do anything funny, demon," the man holding Baekhyun hissed at him.

"Or your boyfriend's gonna die."

"We're supposed to only have this guy," one of the other men said. "We can't touch innocent people."

"This person probably knows about this incubus already. We can't afford to let him go."

Baekhyun eyes blow wide in disbelief.

Demon? Incubus?

What the hell was going on? 

"Don't hurt him! He's mine!" Chanyeol growled angrily as he surged towards Baekhyun and the man holding him.

Startled, the man let go of Baekhyun, who quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ah, fuck! Shoot them!" the man yelled. Chanyeol tackled Baekhyun with his body as the other men launched their arrows. They find home into Chanyeol's back, who groaned in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious, pulling Baekhyun down with him.

"Chanyeol! Wake up!" Baekhyun screamed. "What did you do to him-"

He felt a sharp pain prick his ankle, and whatever it was made Baekhyun dizzy, eyesight blurring, his senses shutting down as he eventually fell over, unconscious.

"What a pain in the ass."

"Are we bringing the other person too?"

"Let's just go. We can't leave witnesses."

* * *

_"Why did you bring Baekhyun here?!"_

_"We are sorry! He was with the demon and we just-"_

_"You always screw up!"_

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of distant shouting. Eyes blurry, he looked around and found himself lying on the floor in an unfamiliar room. When his eyes began to focus, Baekhyun found Chanyeol across the room, laying on the floor as well with his arms shackled to the ground.

In alarm, Baekhyun quickly got up and rushed to Chanyeol, but he stumbled back when he realized that he was also shackled to the ground. 

"Fuck..." Baekhyun muttered, eyes wide as everything that had happened began attacking him while he stared at the silver shackles.

A couple of people had attacked them last night, shooting arrows at Chanyeol. They called him a demon - an incubus, to be more precise. Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

If it was true… then that meant Chanyeol's a sex demon. 

No, it was definitely true. Baekhyun had seen his eyes, those weren't normal. Those people were probably right.

When he thought about it, it did make sense. Things make sense now that he has found out what he had been hiding. That incredibly alluring personality, his irresistible nature, the extreme attractiveness, his sensuous charm… it could all be explained by the revelations of his true nature.

But the other things that Chanyeol had mentioned especially about his family, were all those real? Had he really been an orphan? Did he really like Baekhyun?

 _He wouldn't have caught the arrows for you if he didn't,_ he snapped at himself.

But Baekhyun was full of doubts that couldn't be easily extinguished.

"B-Baekhyun..."

He heard Chanyeol call out to him weakly. The artist moved, pushing himself up with the sound of chains dragging against the floor. To Baekhyun's terror, there was a pool of blood where Chanyeol had been lying chest down.

"B-Baekhyun... I'm sorry..." Chanyeol sobbed, looking up at him with those scary red eyes. Baekhyun felt his heartache, tears springing up in his own eyes. He didn't want to see Chanyeol like this. He looked so in pain and so hurt, he wanted to do something.

"Baby, don't worry okay?" Baekhyun smiled at him in desperate comfort. "We're going to get out of here."

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this," Chanyeol sobbed harder this time, and there were tears streaming down his face. "I never wanted to hurt you, I never thought about fooling you. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I just wanted to know what it feels like to be loved."

The door suddenly slammed open.

As if the surprises that Baekhyun has been getting weren't enough, he got the shock of his life when he saw the people who had entered.

"Dad?! Baekbeom?! Baekhee?!" Baekhyun called out. "W-What on earth are you doing here?!"

Baekhyun's Dad, Sanghyeok, sighed as he stared at Baekhyun, shaking his head.

"This is why I should have forced your mom into allowing you to train as a demon hunter. Now here you are, a victim of one."

"Huh?" was all that Baekhyun could say. 

"We've been eyeing this guy for a long while," Sanghyeok said, gesturing his chin at Chanyeol who is looking up at him with dread in his eyes. "He's an incubus who feasts on sexual essence. It's a good thing that we caught him. You don't have to get winded up in his web anymore."

"I-I've never needed s-sexual essence to live," Chanyeol defended himself. "I'm half-human, I've always lived as a human, I've only gotten a taste of it in Baekhyun's dreams-"

"And does it matter?!" Mr. Byun seethed as he dashed towards Chanyeol and grabbed his hair. "You're still a demon."

"I'm not!" Chanyeol shouted, yet his eyes only glow even redder and redder, contradicting what he said. "I-I'm human, I'm not-"

Sanghyeok kicked Chanyeol over.

"Don't hurt him! He's already in pain!" Baekhyun shouted angrily. "Dad, please!"

His dad raised an eyebrow at him.

"See? You're too spellbound by this demon's hellish magic."

"Chanyeol really isn't a full incubus," Baekhyun said, hoping what he believed in was right. "He's half-human, he can't fully be like the demons that you are hunting, can he?"

"Well he is just an incubus... not that dangerous..." Baekhee mumbled to the side. "He's even more harmless if he really is only half..."

"Bullshit," Sanghyeok snapped. "Baekbeom, hand me the coal."

Baekhyun saw his brother hand a chunk of charcoal to their dad. 

"What are you going to do?" Baekhyun asked nervously.

"To show you his true form," Sanghyeok said as he pierced his finger and stained the coal with his blood. "To show you how dangerous he actually is."

Baekhee and Baekbeom moved forward and pinned Chanyeol to the ground while their dad drew something on the floor around him. Baekhyun pursed his lips, feeling needles prick his heart when Chanyeol started shouting in pain, every stroke of the coal across the floor to connect into a figure equivalent to a burning sensation.

When Sanghyeok finished, Baekhee and Baekbeom quickly stepped back.

"Watch him."

The figure started glowing red, surrounding Chanyeol who writhed and started growling, his voice doubling over with something more unearthly. Baekhyun's jaw dropped when he saw how the whites of Chanyeol's eyes bled pitch black, his irises glowing redder, horns sprouted on his forehead and his teeth sharpened. 

"Hurts..." Chanyeol whimpering, closing his eyes as he curled over and seemed to have fainted.

There was an uneasy silence.

"That's... underwhelming," Baekbeom chuckled. "Dad, he's a puny half-breed. He's harmless, he's probably not even used to his true form. This might even be his first time."

"Make it stop," Baekhyun hissed angrily. "If you really call yourselves demon hunters, shouldn't you have spent all that time in looking for ones that really are dangerous? Chanyeol is hurting, that's not normal!"

"Baekhyun is right," Baekhee whistled. "We have that lead with the plague demon but here we are… Dealing with the insignificant game of those incompetent men..."

"Get that crossbow," Sanghyeok waved a hand. "You're right, we're wasting time. Might as well be done with it."

"Don't touch him!" Baekhyun yelled, bolting up to his feet and fighting against his shackles. "You're my family but if you're going to kill someone innocent, I'm not going to stand by and just watch!"

"This is gonna be quick," Sanghyeok said, loading the weapon.

"Dad, Chanyeol's father is a CEO of a famous entertainment company. Chanyeol himself is a popular artist. Are you sure you're gonna kill him with me knowing that you did it? I won't just stand idly!"

Sanghyeok was never a bad father to Baekhyun and his siblings. He was a bit detached and too busy to ever be close with him, but he was not awful. He understood even more now that he found out that he is a demon hunter and this is probably what occupied him most of the time.

Baekhyun's reasoning was valid enough, so after a few moments of deliberating over his choices, Sanghyeok ended up simply rolling his eyes and waved his hand.

"Whatever, go do whatever you want."

"This demon hunting legacy is becoming a joke at this point," Baekhee clicked her tongue after Mr. Byun slammed the door. "I've been telling him that we should pick our fights and not settle for those who haven't been harming anyone and has already adapted to being human."

"At least you guys ruined our impending break-up," Baekhyun grumbled as Baekbeom started to release him of his shackles.

"This is so cool, you've got a little incubus mongrel as a pet now," Baekbeom joked. "Just make sure Chanyeol doesn't get into any funny business, though. We're gonna have to dispose him if he does."

"You people literally shot my boyfriend and you've got the guts to joke around?" Baekhyun passive aggressively retorted as he grabbed the keys from Baekbeom and walked towards Chanyeol, who seemed to have regained consciousness and was quivering weakly on the floor.

"Baby, I'm here," he cooed as he worked on the shackles. When he managed to release Chanyeol from the shackles, Baekhyun grabbed his face in his hands, tapping his cheek gently as he looked over his body for injuries. Miraculously, his wounds seemed to have healed up completely. It probably came with the supernatural genes. 

"Does anywhere still hurt?" Baekhyun probed. "Chanyeol?"

"I feel dizzy..." he murmured. "Uncomfortable... My teeth feel ugh... My head is heavy..."

"You guys are horrible, you forced him into a form that is making him suffer," Baekhyun grumbled at his siblings. 

"Sorry, Baekhyun," Baekhee and Baekbeom apologized together.

"He's going to go back to his human form once he's unconscious and relaxed again," Baekhee informed him.

"We'll help you bring him back to his house to rest," Baekbeom offered. 

"You guys better do," Baekhyun grumbled as he hugged Chanyeol and kissed his temple. "It's okay, baby. The bad people are gone, we're going home."

"Why are you babying him, he's a half-incub-" Baekbeom said, but he shut up when Baekhyun threw him a hostile glare. 

"I'm pissed off right now. Shut up and help me bring him to your car. Bring us back to his house."

The twins do as Baekhyun told them, not saying anything else because they knew that their brother rarely ever got mad and when he did, he shouldn't be messed with any further. 

In silence, they drove Baekhyun and Chanyeol back home. The youtuber cradled the incubus in his arms, humming to him soothingly as Chanyeol slept soundly against his chest, his demonic appearance starting to subside.

"You still need to be careful, Baekhyun."

Baekhee met Baekhyun's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"I know, okay?" he grumbled as he brushed Chanyeol's hair out of his forehead with nimble fingers. "And Chanyeol won't hurt me. He's not like that."

"But he's still an incubus," Baekbeom interjected. "Just be wary."

"What harm can an incubus even do?"

"Treat you like food, for one," Baekbeom pitched in. "Sexual essence is their sustenance. You have genuine feelings for him, but are you sure that he does too?"

"Of course he does..." Baekhyun murmured uncertainly.

To be honest, he's not even sure. Chanyeol was open to Baekhyun about his emotions, but when it comes to his thoughts and what's really in his heart, he was still very much an enigma to Baekhyun.

"Sure, little bro," Baekbeom said. "We trust you to take care of yourself. We hope Chanyeol really isn't harmful."

When they reached Chanyeol's place, Baekbeom helped Baekhyun guide the sleepy incubus to his bed. He told Baekhyun something, but the youtuber wasn't listening so he just bade his brother goodbye and left him alone to deal with Chanyeol. 

"You hate me now too, don't you?" Chanyeol slurred while Baekhyun rummaged through his drawers for a spare change of clothing.

"Why would I be?" Baekhyun said, walking over to him.

Chanyeol's eyes were closed, but his words reflected the hurt in his heart.

"Because I'm inhuman."

Baekhyun began to comfort him. "Chanyeol..."

"Your siblings were right, humans are food for incubi. I'm a hybrid, I don't need their sexual essence to survive, but you're so addicting, Baekhyun. Everytime you dream, I find myself being pulled into your nightly desires and I indulge without guilt. You're irresistible, you're just… everything I want and even more."

"That's why you're so familiar even way back then," Baekhyun mumbled in realization. "You've been in my dreams."

"For years, you always pulled me in those dreams," Chanyeol solemnly said. "Now I feel guilty for feeding on you like that. I'm sorry for being a predator."

"It's partially my fault, isn't it?" Baekhyun laughed timidly. "You wouldn't have come if it weren't for me."

Chanyeol took his hand then brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it with his now normal eyes looking straight into his.

"I know you'll hate me more if I say this, but you're so delectable. Nothing tastes sweeter than you in this world."

Baekhyun pursed his lips and smiled.

"Hey, I think having a half-incubus for a boyfriend is hot but..." He averted his gaze and looked away. "I can't keep on doing this without making sure you have genuine feelings for me."

Chanyeol pushed himself up into a sitting position. He took Baekhyun's hand and put it on his chest, the feel of the organ underneath fluttering delicately beneath his palm.

"I'm demonic in nature, but I have a heart," he weakly said. "I feel your care, I feel your love."

Chanyeol shook his head as he bowed his head.

"I want you to be mine, more than just someone who tastes so sweet melting on my tongue. Your whole presence in my life is sweeter than anything I have ever tasted."

Baekhyun felt the tears coming, and he stopped it by pressing his lips against Chanyeol's, who immediately responded eagerly.

"This is scary, I think I love you already."

"Let's take it slow," Chanyeol grinned against his lips before pulling Baekhyun to sit on his lap. Chanyeol's hands splayed over Baekhyun's hips, thumbs soothing the skin just above his jean's waistline. He tilted his head up, pecking Baekhyun's lips.

"I adore you."

Another peck.

"You're the only one I want."

Another peck.

"You're mine."

Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol from leaning away by holding his face. He smiled affectionately at him, kissing his forehead before leaning his own against his.

"I'm supposed to be upset," he said. "I'm supposed to doubt your feelings for me. I'm supposed to put space between us."

"You don't have to," Chanyeol whined a bit childishly as he pulled Baekhyun against him. "Come on, I'll treat you so well you'll think I'm going to marry you."

"Hey!" Baekhyun laughed, slapping his chest. "Let's not go there yet."

The air suddenly shifted, feelings leak out – Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun down to the bed. The youtuber's eyes were wide, surprised by the suddenness of his actions.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tentatively asked, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Chanyeol sneered at him, bestial. He placed a hand on Baekhyun's hand. He then tilted his head to the side, flicking his tongue out and traced it from the middle of his forearm up to his wrist, where he planted a kiss. When his eyes look back at Baekhyun, he shivered.

They were red again. 

*Chanyeol-"

"Mine," he grumbled, his lips now pressed against his fingers. Chanyeol started kissing his fingers, his eyes unwavering as he stared at Baekhyun. 

"I'll never want anyone but you forever."

"Chanyeol, please..." Baekhyun pleaded, his throat dry. 

It was hot. Pure, unadulterated sensuality. It's definitely too much seduction for Baekhyun to handle, and Chanyeol's probably only using a minimal portion of what he can do.

But he didn't want this, not when Baekhyun's having thoughts of leaving Chanyeol.

He didn't need any more reasons to leave.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun called out firmly, grabbing him by the cheeks as he pulled him close. "Come back to me, baby?"

The incubus scrunched his eyebrows together, looking confused as he gazes down at Baekhyun. He let out a little grunt as he closed his eyes then he shook his head. 

"S-Sorry..." Chanyeol grumbled as he shook his head back to focus, blinking a few more times until his eyes finally came back to their rich dark color once again.

"I'm so sorry Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mumbled, looking quite embarrassed. "I-I got too excited-"

"Is it true?"

Chanyeol blinked. "What?" 

"You'll only want me?"

"I-I said that?" Chanyeol timidly asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

"I-I do tend to be more honest when my incubus form takes over," he smiled shyly. "It's like... the incubus carries all my hidden desires and try to make them happen."

"I wonder what it's like to have sex with an incubus," Baekhyun smirked mischievously.

Chanyeol looked at him blankling, and in a matter of seconds, he slid back into his usual calm demeanor.

"Nothing different from the first time we did it, Baekhyun," he whispered. 

"Oh really now?" Baekhyun teased.

"Don't challenge me, you only knew nothing but my name for hours while I fucked you senseless. Remember that."

Baekhyun bit his lip as he rolled his hips up, softly grinding against the man on top of him. 

"Have me again?" Baekhyun whispered with a sultry tone. "Make me forget about all the shit that we had to go through today, it's only so taxing to be this worried about us. Can you do that?"

Chanyeol simply nodded, eager to serve him.

"Leave it to me."

Baekhyun was still worried. He was serious about Chanyeol, and all he wanted was some kind of concrete reassurance from his part.

And honestly?

Having Chanyeol took him like this isn't helping.

But Baekhyun figured the best way to find out was just to spend more time with him. Baekhyun was so attracted to Chanyeol and he could feel Chanyeol did too, it would be a waste if he ended everything. Chanyeol's just too good to be true, and Baekhyun didn't want to let go.

So he will just let things flow and let Chanyeol prove himself to him as time passed by. They spend the night skin against skin, romancing each other to the intensity of their desire. It's steamy, it's hot, it's too much compared to their first time. Baekhyun can't help but cry as Chanyeol keeps on whispering sweet love professions in his ear.

He's satisfied. 

_Two years later..._

Baekhyun uploaded a new video entitled **"Gotta be honest with you chief"** and despite it being humorous, his fans knew he's about to reveal something very _very_ important.

Maybe even controversial. 

"Your fans are totally gonna kill me," Baekhyun spoke to someone behind the cam during the bloopers at the start of the video. The weight of the words were serious, yet there was no indication of such on his face.

The viewers don't hear whoever was talking, but the unbelievably cute smile across the youtuber's face gave them the idea that whoever it was, it's probably a lover. 

After the bloopers, Baekhyun finally sat on his bed, looking cute in a comfortable grey hoodie as he stared at the camera seriously.

"I'm about to be the most hated person in the country, I can feel it," he said, smiling brightly yet it was evidently tense and serious. "You may be wondering _'Kyoongie, why would that happen?'_. Well, this will speak for itself."

Baekhyun stretched his arms out and suddenly, from behind the cam appeared a very familiar man. The viewers were left in awe and completely speechless when they realized who it was once the guest sat next to Kyoongtube's owner. 

"This is my boyfriend," Baekhyun introduced, placing his arms around the other man who had a smug smile across his face.

"And it's no other than Loey."

Searches and articles about them began popping up real-time, fans began talking on every social media platform in existence.

"Loey and Kyoongtube are dating?!"


End file.
